This invention relates to blades mounted in the jaws of a material handler such as grapples and like tools, and more particularly, to a blade mounting assembly which enables replacement of these blades.
Material handlers equipped with grapples and crushing jaws are usually employed in demolition applications such as handling and processing of materials, i.e., concrete wood and metal. The abrasive nature or hardness of some of these materials results in relatively rapid wear of the surfaces which engage the work. As a result, replaceable elements providing the wear surfaces are commonly utilized.
The term "blade" as used herein is intended to encompass various configurations for a work engaging surface including a cutting or shearing surface, a crushing surface, a gripping surface, etc.
Replaceable tool blades are preferably fabricated from hardened steel. The blades are generally connected directly to the jaws by conventional techniques such as bolting them. Illustrative of such assemblies are Pemberton U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,268, and Ramun U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,921.
Conventional methods of fastening have disadvantages such as requiring engaging multiple fasteners to secure the blades, and this is time consuming and sometimes difficult because of the inaccessibility of bolt locations. Generally, the blade is not fully supported against the forces which act upon it during use.
Moreover, the fasteners securing the insert are exposed to relatively high stresses during operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel blade assembly for mounting on the jaws of the grapples and like tools and enabling facile replacement of the blades.
It is also an object to provide such a blade assembly which is readily installed on the jaws of the material handler.
Another object is to provide such a blade assembly requiring a minimum number of fasteners to secure the replaceable blade.
A further object is to provide such a blade assembly which efficiently transfers loads and stresses from the blade to the jaw.